


Краткая история Филипа Дж. Коулсона

by Silmary



Series: Бросок чёрной кобры [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Altered Mental States, Battle Trance, Berserker Episode, Blackout Rage, Explicit Language, Implied Underage, Implied or Off-stage Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mental Health Issues, PTSD, Paranoid Delusions, Psychosis, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:53:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silmary/pseuds/Silmary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Коулсона есть определенные проблемы. Оказывается, что Бартон способен вполне неплохо с ними справляться, хотя иногда это не просто.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Краткая история Филипа Дж. Коулсона

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Brief History of Philip J. Coulson](https://archiveofourown.org/works/446779) by [House_of_Ares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/House_of_Ares/pseuds/House_of_Ares), [vampirekilmer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampirekilmer/pseuds/vampirekilmer). 



_10/5/1986  
К востоку от Кангрины, Никарагуа_

  
Он впервые столкнулся с этим в лесах Никарагуа. Въедавшийся в ноздри аромат плюмерии вперемешку с приносимым с гор запахом сосновой хвои сводил с ума. Каким нелепо-испуганным он тогда был – притаившись на какао-дереве в ожидании сигнала, с лианой в одной руке и ножом в другой. Как отчаянно билось тогда его сердце.  
Тогда его пугало всё, всё оказалось куда страшнее, чем на тренировках. Он боялся, что при прыжке сломает лодыжку. Или банально не справится с убийством человека. Спровоцирует лишние потери. Всех разочарует.  
Нет, это был не первый раз, ему уже приходить убивать раньше; в разгар перестрелки нет никакой возможности подсчитать трупы. Несколько человек были убиты им сквозь оптический прицел винтовки, два точных выстрела из табельного сняли потенциального похитителя. Но теперь он впервые должен был пустить в ход нож.  
И он старался. Он всё сделал правильно, просто парень оказался крепким орешком. Это было совсем не похоже на тренировку – не удалось удержать нож прямо, рана получилась нехорошей, неровной, рваной, рукав униформы и футболка пропитались кровью, пока перепуганный коммандос отчаянно боролся за свою жизнь.  


_...тепло в груди, сжимает сердце, замедляет пульс..._  
_...брызгает из-под его рук, ржаво-красная на фоне зелёных папоротников кровь светлеет до насыщенного малинового цвета..._  
_...звуки злой отчаянной борьбы, рычание, свистящие хрипы - всё тише и тише, пока не пропадают совсем..._

_...А затем приходит тишина и покой._

  
Стивен подошёл к нему тогда со зловещей усмешкой и постучал по ошейнику-рации. "Buen trabajo." Хорошая работа.

 

__________________________  
  
_03/22/1987_  
К северу от Лас Анимас, Никарагуа  
  
За шесть месяцев многое может измениться.  
Он вернулся в Форт Льюис для короткой передышки, потом – обратно в джунгли, а грёбаные бойцы южного фронта так и не научились смотреть на деревья.

_...дыхание замедляется, сердце успокаивается, быстро и легко перехватить руками..._

  
Легко приземлившись за спиной мужчины, он выбил АК из его рук раньше, чем тот даже успел повернуться. Коммандос удивился – они всегда удивляются, как дети – и схватил его одной рукой в медвежий зажим, а другой попытался прижать голову, чтобы лишить возможности сопротивляться. Как по учебнику, всё так просто, почти примитивно. Лезвие ножа даже не застревает, когда он режет поперёк горла.

_...так легко... естественно...  
...глухое удовлетворенное рычание, острый металлический привкус убийства..._

  
Коммандос навалился на него, безжалостно колотя свободной рукой, перебирая каблуками по земле – он ещё довольно долго продержал захват, прежде чем грузное тело безвольно осело на землю.

_...ослепшие глаза и ледяные руки...  
...оскаленные зубы, кровавая усмешка самой Смерти..._

  
Когда всё закончилось, он опустился на колени и с усмешкой похлопал мужчину по щеке.

_...мой..._

 

Шепча «теперь ты мой, ублюдок», он полоснул ножом у основания указательного пальца правой руки, оторвал его и выкинул в кусты. Кровь испачкала манжеты, но эти пятна были почти незаметны на фоне общей камуфляжной расцветки. Встав, он направился обратно к лагерю. Этот был пятнадцатым; он заслужил порцию «Джека Дэниелса».

__________________________  
  
_04/15/1991_  
Форт Брагг, Северная Каролина.  
  
Только в 1991 году, когда после Умм Каср в Ираке его назначили на временную должность на Форт Брагг, он понял, что оно последовало за ним и сюда, домой.  
Наверно, этот солдат был просто глуп и невнимателен. Он всего лишь кинул окурок на газон рядом с тротуаром возле Клуба GB, и так получилось, что Коулсон оказался рядом – стоял и докуривал свою сигарету.  
– Эй, солдат, – окликнул его Коулсон. – Подними.  
Музыка в клубе была чуть более громкой, чем следовало, чуть более тяжёлой, чем хотелось бы.  
Солдат его проигнорировал. Коулсон догнал его быстрым шагом, перед глазами расплывались красные пятна. В гражданской он одежде или нет, он...  
– Какого черта? – удивленно и злобно отозвался солдат, и вот тут Коулсон потерял над собой контроль.

_...да кем ты себя возомнил, мелкая дрянь...  
...следить за порядком, это моя ответственность..._

  
Инцидент остался маленьким чёрным пятном на его репутации, просто потому что лейтенант оказался каким-то запасником из Дивизии, и ему пришлось идти в клинику и накладывать швы. Поверх шрамов из Кувейта и Ирака.  
  
__________________________  
  
_08/27/1997_  
Север Бангкока, Таиланд  
  
В Чанг Рак Ной, тем невыносимо жарким летом 1996ого, он пришел к выводу, что это в каком-то смысле может быть полезным.  
Они проводили небольшую операцию по пресечению нелегального наркотрафика. Операция была совершенно бессмысленна, поскольку большинство тайских военных нехило нагревали на этом деле руки, но они так или иначе оказались тут.  
Когда он возвращался домой из бара, даже не то чтобы очень пьяный, какой-то покрытый шрамами по самые уши субъект стал размахивать перед ним ножом и требовать кошелёк.  
У него не было на это времени, серьёзно, в ноль-шесть предстояло рабочее совещание, и он хотел просто убрать этого парня с дороги, когда нож вдруг коснулся его подбородка.

_...глупый мелкий щенок, не знает, как правильно держать нож...  
...чуть левее позвоночника, позвонки поясничного отдела, абдоминальная аорта..._

  
Когда он уходил прочь, пытаясь не хромать, в голове всё еще стоял легкий гул. Никто не станет его искать. Чёрт подери, просто ещё один труп в этом полуиндустриальном пригороде.  
Едва удержался от того, чтобы слизать кровь с содранных костяшек.  
  
__________________________  
  
_02/18/2002_  
Кала Джаолан, Афганистан  
  
В Кала Джаолан, зимой 2002-ого, он осознал, что это стало необходимостью.  
Находясь под прикрытием, играя алчущего джихада американца, он подружился с людьми из деревни. Он понравился маулви. Они говорили ему, что его и без того легкий акцент почти совсем выправился, он улыбался им в ответ.  
После трёх недель ежедневных визитов его наконец пригласили поприсутствовать на празднике с танцами. До этого на протяжении долгого времени он видел женщин исключительно закутанными по уши в голубые бурки, и теперь ему было очень странно смотреть, как они танцуют полуголыми, слышать звон браслетов на лодыжках и запястьях, так ярко накрашены лица, так причудливо изгибаются в танце бёдра...  
Он не мог избавиться от ощущения, что что-то не так, а потом кто-то рядом упомянул "bacha bazi", и он вдруг всё понял.  
Кто-то еще пытался что-то ему объяснить, предлагал выбрать по вкусу, _"придержите, пока у него не сломается голос, или пока не начнет расти борода, а потом..."_ – и потирающие друг друга ладони оказались последней каплей.

_...ночью в пустыне темно и холодно; большие костры дарят тепло, свет... и..._  
_...медный привкус кипящей крови, мускусный запах спинномозговой жидкости, пожираемое огнём мясо пахнет говядиной..._  
_...разбивать вдребезги суставы, с хрустом вбиваться ногой в челюсть…_  
_...двадцать три фута найденной веревки, целая связка поломанных кукол..._  
_...топот разбегающегося стада... вой волка, преследующего в ночи жертву..._

  
На этот раз ему понадобилось два дня, чтобы придти в себя.  
Об этом нигде не упоминалось, однако все негласно признали, что кто бы ни убил большинство мужчин в Кала Джоалан – он заслуживает чёртову медаль.  
  
__________________________  
  
Такое повторялось ещё несколько раз, но настолько жёстких приступов не было больше ни разу.  
Не было уже целых семь лет.


End file.
